Facts of Life II The Book of Love
by funfan41
Summary: Warning: slash! Sequel to Facts of Life. Luke wants to have a special night with Han, with the help of QuiGon Jinn, Yoda and... Threepio? COMPLETED! Chapter 4 up!
1. Default Chapter

__

Author: Lia

Rating: M

Warnings: Slash, Han/Luke pairing.

Timeline: shortly after ROTJ

Summary: Luke wants to have a special night with Han, with the help of Qui-Gon Jinn, Yoda and... Threepio?.

Disclaimer: Luke, Han and the whole Star Wars Universe belongs to George Lucas. Pity.

Feedback: Yes, I'll be glad and infinetely grateful if you write.

* * *

_**FACTS OF LIFE PART II**_

_**THE BOOK OF LOVE**_

_"An exhasperating padawan he was, and an irrepressible Jedi Master he has been. Many times has Master Qui-Gon proven wrong to be right and right to be wrong, though. So to write this book permission I granted him. To be this one of the times he proves wrong to be right, I **REALLY** **DO** hope..."_

_Jedi Master Yoda, preface of "On Force Enhanced Sex", by Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn._

"Is Luke ill? It's not that virus again, is it?" the voice in the comlink sounded heavily concerned and Han felt a bit guilty for not telling the whole truth. But then, he couldn't tell Leia that her brother wouldn't be able to work because his lover had gone too rough on him, could he?

"It's nothing with that damn virus, don't worry. He has a headache, that's all. It's just that he's been working too hard lately and I don't want him to worn himself out."

"And you thought it would be a good chance to force him to rest?" Leia seemed amused. "Well, I must admit that sometimes you have good ideas."

"Yeah, yeah", Han made a face. "Can you talk almighty Mom Mothma and her merry companions at the Government Committee into giving the kid some time off?"

"Of course! You know it's not fair, Han... the Committee never forced Luke to work. _He_ insisted in start working as soon as you came back from Corellia."

The Corellian made a face again and mumbled something about the Committee generosity.

"Sorry Han, I didn't hear you."

"Nothing. I gotta go. Thanks for helping, Leia."

"Don't mention it. Take care of Luke."

"I will."

He turned off the comlink and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. Something white stucked in the trash dispenser lid caught his attention.

"What the hell..?"

* * *

Luke sighed in frustration. Master Qui-Gon Jinn seemed to have a special pleasure in making things complicated. The young Jedi was fairly used to the elusive way Ben and Yoda used to talk, but that Jedi Master was completely different: instead of using cryptical language to express himself, he used different _languages_. And the auto-translator couldn't help much because there were also lots of words and expressions in some obscure dialect that was not present in any databank available. 

"Now what?"

Han had left to work hours ago. The way things were going he wouldn't be able to even start reading the chapter he was interested in before the Corellian came back home.

The comlink biped. With an irritated snort Luke grabbed it, and threw the book on the bed.

"Yes?"

"Hey, kid. How're ya feeling?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Han. Don't tell me you're calling just to ask me that... Is this Hiding Time thing affecting you that bad?"

"Hells, no." Han laughed. "Just wanted to ask if you could lend me Artoo for this afternoon."

"No problem, I'll tell him to go to your office right now."

"Great. Leia will send Goldenrod to stay with you."

"Why? I'm not working, I don't need a droid...oh!" Blue eyes lit up as an idea came to the boy's mind. _Threepio_! How come he hadn't thought of it before?

"Luke?"

"Um... on a second thought, I guess I could use Threepio to help me catch up with some... um... _writings_."

* * *

"All I need you to do is to translate this text for me. You can use the holopic to demonstrate what it says if you can't find the appropriate words." 

Threepio looked from the book he had in hands to theWookie-size holopic of a human male body in the middle of the living room.

"I perfectly understood, Master Luke. It is just that some of the... instructions in this book don't seem applicable to a humanoid body."

"How come? Haven't you just said the chapter title was _**Human** Sexual Intercourse_?"

"That is correct, but..."

"Just show me what is says, Threepio."

"Very well, sir." the droid pointed to the holopic."Individual A should put his left hand here, while individual B uses both arms to embrace individual A. After that, individual A positions his right hand here and his... um... pelvis here..."

Luke frowned.

"Wait, wait. You're going too fast, I can't figure it out in my mind."

Threepio patiently repeated everything at a slower pace. It didn't help. The young Jedi sat on the couch and shook his head.

"I'll never get it... this is too complicated for me." the boy sighed. "I wanted so much to use it with Han tonight..."

The droid remained silent for a second while his brain circuits worked at maximum speed. As a protocol droid, Threepio could perfectly recognize his master's frustration; it was his duty to do anything possible to help, even if it seemed strange and somehow embarrassing to him.

"Um... if I may suggest, sir..."

"Yes?"

"Maybe it would be easier to understand if you personally tried the positions."

"I can't do it with the holopic. I would need a real person or..." suddenly it dawned on him. "Of course! _You_!"

"Me, sir?" Threepio caustiously gave a step behind. He didn't like it when Master Luke looked at him that way.

It always meant trouble.

_Big Trouble._

* * *

_**Author's note: **maybe some readers will not find this fic as funny as "Facts of Life" but I hope it will at least entertain you a little..._ :) 


	2. Chapter 2

_____Author: Lia_

Rating: M

Warnings: Slash, Han/Luke pairing.

Timeline: shortly after ROTJ

Summary: Luke wants to have a special night with Han, with the help of Qui-Gon Jinn, Yoda and... Threepio?.

Disclaimer: Luke, Han and the whole Star Wars Universe belongs to George Lucas. Pity.

Feedback: Yes, I'll be glad and infinetely grateful if you write.

* * *

_**FACTS OF LOVE II**_

**_THE BOOK OF LOVE - CHAPTER TWO_**

"Okay Threepio, now what?"

"I am sorry sir, but I am afraid my legs do not have flexibility enough to follow the next instruction."

"Oh. Um... it's alright, let's skip that. What do we have to do next?"

They were embraced in an awkward position, Threepio trying to move his head so he could read the bookt without breaking Luke's leg. Fortunately, Jedi training made the boy nimble as an acrobat, and after a few adjustments the droid managed to bring the book to his range of vision.

"It says... the Jedi should levitate and slowly spin."

"Right, here we go."

Luke closed his eyes for a moment and concentrated. Levitating was as easy as piloting a landspeeder for him, but  
spinning at a controlled speed needed a little more attention.

"Master Luke? Master Luke this is too high... if we fall it may cause considerable damage to..."

"Shut up, Threepio."

"Yes, sir."

They started spinning. At first Luke felt nothing, but as he imagined Han instead of the cold, unyielding droid body tightly embraced to him... and with the legs in the right position... and the spinning motion making their bodies rub against each other in the most sensitive parts...

"Master Luke, are you alright?"

"Huh?"

"Your body temperature is rising and... uh... there is a part of you body that is... er... swelling..."  
_  
"Wrong movement, it is."_ the voice came from inside the holopic.

Blue eyes widened in surprise.

"Master Yoda?"

Luke panicked and lost concentration. He and Threepio started to spin madly in the middle of the living room.  
Inside the human body holopic the ghostly shape of the diminutive Jedi Master shook his head and sighed in  
exhasperation.

* * *

"Maybe he got bored and went out for a walk." Lando suggested as Leia pressed the intercom button for the third time. She had the keycode – Luke had given her soon after he and Han moved – but felt uncomfortable to use it. It felt like invading their privacy.

"He's in there, I can sense it. He turned the doorbell off..." the diminutive woman frowned. "Something's wrong."

Lando was about to talk again when a methalic, high-pitched cry made him froze.

"Oh, no, we will fall! Master LUUUUKE!"

Before he could react a very alarmed Leia punched the keycode. The door didn't open – it was locked in maximun  
security level – but the intercom camera was activated allowing her to see what was happening in the apartment.

"What..."

In the middle of the living room Luke and Threepio were lying on the floor, holding each other in an odd position. The young Jedi was looking intently and talking to a Wookie-size holopic of a human male body. As the sound was off, Leia couldn't hear what he was saying. Lando took a peek from behind her.

"What..." Lando blinked as he noticed the infamous book the young Jedi had bought from Aleen in the droid's hand. Then he understood. And started laughing. Even the deadly menacing look Leia threw at him couldn't make him stop. "Sorry, sweetheart..." he tried to control himself and ended up laughing even more.

* * *

Leia swallowed her fourth drink as Lando kept watching her in growing awe. That woman was certainly immune to alcohol – any human being would be flat on the floor after two Wungharri Hurricanes. She wasn't even blushing.  
They had left Luke's apartment building and went straight to the nearest bar. It was something they had taken to do as the problems and pressures of running a New Republic had proven to be worse than fight an evil Empire: whenever one of them felt too stressed, they would go somewhere, have some drinks, dance and have fun before going to bed. This time Leia was not in the mood neither for dancing nor for having fun, though.

"You know something that I don't." Leia put her empty glass on the table and raised an eyebrow intently. "Spit.  
What's with Luke and Threepio?"

"What?"

"Crap, Lando, I saw the way they were holding each other! We tried that position once, remember?"

"Do you think your brother has some kind of kinky fettish on **_droids_**?"

"He was _hugging_ Threepio! He had his... you know... on him, the way you did to me that night..." her voice faltered asshe felt something twist inside her. _Oh, for the Goddess sake, this isnot the time to get aroused! _But memories of that night with Lando kept coming to her mind as she talked. She was already sweating in a mix of excitation and embarrassment. And it didn't help that Lando was laughing his head off.

"Oh, Leia, my love..." he managed to say after a while. "You don't understand. That was all because of Han. That  
problem with the Hiding Time..."

"Yeah, I know. I bet Luke's so desperate that he turned to Threepio for comfort..." she gave an irritated  
snort. "A _droid_! My poor brother definitely needs help..."

Still assaulted by bursts of uncontrollable laughter the former Baron Administrator of Bespin gave up trying to explain  
what really was going on with Luke. It was better to wait until she calmed down.  
After all, he knew his lover. She wouldn't do anything rash.

* * *

_Note: thanks to everybody who reviewed the first part... Hope the second was nice enough to make you smile!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author: Lia**_

Rating: M

Warnings: Slash, Han/Luke pairing.

Timeline: shortly after ROTJ

Summary: Luke wants to have a special night with Han, with the help of QuiGon Jinn, Yoda and... Threepio?.

Disclaimer: Luke, Han and the whole Star Wars Universe belongs to George Lucas. Pity.

Feedback: Yes, onlist, offlist, however you like, I'll be glad and infinetely grateful if you write.

* * *

__

_**FACTS OF LOVE II**_

**_THE BOOK OF LOVE - CHAPTER THREE_**

_"Spinning to the wrong direction, you were."_

"Master Yoda?"

_"This you have already said. Recompose you should"_

Luke stood up hurriedly and tried to fix his disheveled clothes and hair.

"Sorry..."

The Jedi Master shook his head.

_"Too long time I lived. Still, understand humanoids I can't. Why do you embrace this one"_ – and with his cane he pointed at Threepio, who was still trying to get up – _"when it is the other the object of your affection?"_

Luke's face was scarlet red. He opened his mouth but couldn't think of anything to say.

"He is a young and healthy human, Master. You should give him credit for being able to control himself for so long." another voice echoed in the spacious living room as another ghostly form stepped out from the holopic bluish light. It was the image of a tall man, with long hair and beard and a mischievous glint in his eyes. He playfully bowed to Luke. "My apologies for invading, but when I sensed someone – a fellow Jedi! - had bought my book I simply had to take a peek and boy, I personally doubt you two need any instructions."

"You're Master Qui-Gon Jinn? You're the one who... wait a minute! What do you mean by we don't need instructions?" Luke was suddenly alarmed. His face color changed from red to white. "Don't tell me you were here before..."

Qui-Gon Jinn smiled broadly. "I've been watching you since you bought my book at Aleen's shop."

* * *

"Bastard." 

"Hey, I was just trying to help."

"Taking the kid to **_that_ **store?"

"Come on, old buddy, Luke's not an innocent virgin. You, of all people should know that."

Lando couldn't help smiling at the view he had before his eyes: Han Solo impecably dressed, standing straight and still like a soldier. He hadn't so much as twitched at the comment about Luke even though his eyes were on fire with barely checked anger. _So this is what Hiding Time does: transform wild male Corellians into civilized men. Wouldn't be so bad if poor Luke weren't suffering from lack of a lover's attention..._

"I was expecting you to punch me at this point." he said, calmly reaching for the kaf on his desk.

"What?"

"Punch. This is what you usually do when you're mad at someone, isn't it? When you are not in Hiding Time, that is." Lando took a sip of his kaf. "I don't know why you're angry. Nothing bad happened."

"You made him give me aphrodisiacs during Hiding Time!"

"So what?"

Han grabbed Lando by the collar and snared.

"I could've gone wild! I could've hurt him!"

"But you didn't." _And considering what Luke was doing this afternoon you didn't come even closer to wild... _Lando raised his arms wide open in exhasperation. "Han, think! It's me, your old buddy. I've been around. I know many Corellians who regularly use aphrodisiacs to avoid Hiding Time with absolutely no problem."

"Yeah? Name one!"

"Wedge."

_"Wedge?"_

"Yep. Hiding Time comes early in his family. He had his first at fifteen, can you imagine that? He uses aphrodisiacs since then and is perfectly healthy and never commited any crime."

Han released Lando and fell on a chair, eyes wide in surprise. Yeah, Wedge was healthy. He had seen his medical records in the last inspection – clean and perfect as a baby. And he had never got himself in trouble bigger than a fight in a cantina.That meant all the stories his grandpa used to tell about men going mad and killing their lovers and dying of a dreadful disease... Damn old crook!

_Grandpa Lochie, the day I meet you in the After Life I'm gonna make you pay for this!_

"Han? Han, where are you going?"

"Home. I'm gonna take the rest of the day off."

The Corellian was smiling when he left Lando's office. He called Chewbacca in the comlink.

"Chewie? Remember that Wookie love potion you offered me yesterday?"

"/Yes. You should try it, Han. It was made by the best herbalist of Kashyyk and it has good effects on humans, too./"

"Yeah, I know. Can you bring it to me?"

* * *

_Note: I am sorry for the short chapter, folks.. work's been a killer lately so I couldn't write as much as I wanted to:( Hopefully things will get better within the next weeks._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author: Lia**_

Rating: M

Warnings: Slash, Han/Luke pairing.

Timeline: shortly after ROTJ

Summary: Luke wants to have a special night with Han, with the help of QuiGon Jinn, Yoda and... Threepio?

Disclaimer: Luke, Han and the whole Star Wars Universe belongs to George Lucas. Pity.

Feedback: I'll be glad and infinetely grateful if you write.

* * *

_**FACTS OF LOVE II**_

**_THE BOOK OF LOVE - CHAPTER FOUR_**

_"Spinning to the wrong direction he was."_

_"Master, it is not the direction but the rotation movement that really counts."_

_"If that true is, why did you write 'spin to the left'?"_

_"At that time I hadn't tried it myself."_

_"So writing about sex positions without experiencing them, you were?"_

_"There are five hundred and fifty five techniques and about twelve thousand especific positions in this book, Master Yoda. How could I have tried all of them?"_

The two ghostly Jedi Masters were discussing before a gaping Luke. Threepio had prudently retreated in silence to the kitchen. He tried to call for help since Master Luke seemed to be suffering from hallucinations, talking to people who were not there at all – a clear sign that he probably had his brain circuits damaged. Unfortunately, home system circuits apparently had some kind of malfunction because the doors were locked and the external comlinks were all shut.

"Oh, my." Threepio could only watch helplessly as his Master kept on staring and sometimes talking to the empty space.

Meanwhile, the discussion between the two Masters had taken a different course.

_"That is why so slowly he improves. Always he strays from the path, seeking for new adventures, new pleasures. Never he values what he has, what he is."_

_"But he does value, Master Yoda! He values his companion and is doing all he can to make him happy."_ and Qui Gon looked approvingly to the stunned young Jedi. _"Isn't it lovely?"_

Yoda made a face.

_"About Jedi ways I am speaking. In your mating costumes insterested I am not. In first place, marry a Jedi shouldn't. Anakin Skywalker married and only disgrace this caused."_

_"But if Ani hadn't gotten married he wouldn't have had children and the Jedi would certainly have been extinct by now."_

"Hey!" indignation finally made Luke react. "Don't talk about my father like this!"

Yoda gave an irritated snort in response, but when he talked to his former pupil he was unexpectedly gentle.

_"If love your companion you do, no need of book you have. Always the best instruction is here and here."_ and the diminutive Jedi pointed to Luke's chest and forehead. Qui Gon nodded with a broad smile.

_"As I told you before, young Luke, I personally doubt the two of you need any special technique to get along fine in bed, even with him in Hiding Time." _Qui Gon's dark blue eyes shone playfully. _"But if you really want to know about some real good techniques, concentrate and reach my mind. Seek in my memories."_

Luke gave a questioning look at Yoda, who nodded resignedly. Then, he did as Qui Gon had said.

The young Jedi's face was serene, in concentration, as he reached the Master's memories. When the requested information started to flow, though, the face blushed violently. At a certain point, the boy's sky blue eyes widened and he couldn't help a disgusted yelp.

"Ben? You did that to **_Ben_**?"

Yoda snickered. Qui Gon huffed.

_"Well, we were... uh, he was young at that time. Not the decrepit old chunk you met."_

_"I heard that." _Ben's slightly annoyed voice echoed in the living room. Qui Gon winced at it but his former padawan didn't materialize – a sign that Obi was probably not in his best mood.

_"I am sorry, Obi-Wan." _he apologized to his invisible friend and discreetly pinched Yoda, who was openly laughing at the situation. The Jedi Master yelped and glared at his friend.

That was beyond embarrassing for Luke. Even _Ben_ had been there, watching his every move? He sat down heavily on the couch and covered his face in exhasperation.

"This isn't true. I'm not in my living room discussing sex with three deceased Jedi Masters..."

_"Two. I have nothing to do with Qui Gon's eccentricities."_ said Ben, now sounding definitely mad.

_"Really?"_ it was Qui Gon's turn to be annoyed. _"You seemed to enjoy my eccentricities a lot when we were..."_

Without taking his hands off his face, Luke screamed.

"Stoooooop!"

* * *

Han was about to leave Lando's office building when he met Leia. A very determined Leia. 

"I need to talk to you." she said.

"Now?"

"Now." and she grabbed his arm and dragged him back to Lando's office. They ignored the secretary, who unsuccessfully tried to stop them from invading.

"Master Calrissian isn't here. He has just left to..." she started, but the office door slid shut before she could finish.

Leia drew a deep breath in an attempt to calm down before starting to speak. Having a rational conversation with Han was as difficult as convincing Lando to leave a sabacc game before the end; it required all of her diplomatic skills and patience.

"What the hell is going on?" Han gave an irritated snort.

"I want to talk to you about Luke."

Han raised an eyebrow.

"Huh...?"

* * *

When Lando came back from his appointment he found Leia in his office. She was a bit disheveled and holding a cup of kaf that, he suspected, was filled with something much stronger. 

"Sweetie?" he prudently locked the door and sent a "no disturbing" signal to the secretary.

"I think I did something stupid." Leia sighed and looked at his lover in clear distress. "But I couldn't keep quiet! You saw what was happening to Luke!"

_Oh hells._

Lando scratched his forehead.

"You talked to Han."

"Yes. I told him about Threepio and said he'd better do something about it or he would lose Luke forever." Leia drank what was left of the cup content. "Maybe I shouldn't have interfered, they're both fully grown up men and should be able to solve their own problems but... Luke has always been so... so...prudish! I can't believe he would do **_that_** with Threepio..." - and she slightly shivered as she spoke – "... if he were his normal self. He must be having serious problems!"

To Leia's surprise, Lando started to laugh. Hard. He sat on his armchair and pulled her to his lap.

"Lando?"

"You know, it's the first time I ever see you commit a mistake." he kissed her tenderly. "Don't worry, sweetie. Actually I think it was a _good_ mistake, after all."

* * *

Threepio couldn't keep hiding in the kitchen anymore. Master Luke was screaming, obviously in great pain! Despite fearing for his own safety, the droid bravely ran as fast as he could with his inflexible, metalic legs to help his master. 

"Master Luke! Master Luke! Oh, Maker, what can I do, I can't call for help, I can't go out..."

_Oh, great. That's all I needed on top of everything: Threepio chatering and hovering over me!_

With great effort, Luke calmed down and looked around. The Jedi Masters had disappeared, probably because of the droid's interference.

And neither Luke nor Threepio noticed but as the ghostly Jedi faded, all the home systems started to function correctly...

"Master Luke..."

"I'm alright, Threepio."

"But master, I'm afraid you suffered some damage in your brain circuit. Let me help you..." the droid reached a hand. Knowing it would be useless trying to explain Threepio what really had happened, Luke resignedly accepted the help.

It was exactly then that the door slid open and Han entered the apartament.

"Luke?" brown eyes widened.

Threepio was holding Luke's arm and helping him to stand up.

Had the Corellian seen that scene before his conversation with Leia, it wouldn't have meant anything.

But _now_ it meant _something_. And he didn't like it at all.

"You! Goldenrod!"

"General Solo, thank the... ooofff!"

Threepio was suddenly pushed aside and hit the wall with a loud _clang_. Han was over him in an instant, pointing a threatening finger to the droid's chest.

"Get outta here before I lose my mind and blast your damn ass off!"

"Han!"

"And you", the furious Corellian turned to his young lover and grabbed him by the collar. "How could you..." he couldn't say the words, "...with that **_thing_**?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

So stunned was Luke that he didn't offer any resistance as Han dragged him to the bedroom.

After checking his circuits and pieces, Threepio slowly stood up. Corellians! Who could understand them? The droid snorted indignantly. But, being very conscious of his duties, he couldn't just leave as much as he felt like it was the safest action for him to take right now. He tiptoed – or better said tried to – to the bedroom door and peeked carefully.

To his surprise, General Solo and Master Luke weren't fighting as he feared. They were both lying on the bed, kissing and caressing each other with great enthusiasm.

Humans! Who could understand them?

* * *

"..." 

"What?"

"Come on kid, what are you laughing at?"

They were tightly embraced under the messed sheets. Their clothes were spread all over the bedroom, decorating it in interesting ways.

"Kid... " the warning tone only made Luke laugh more. Knowing he would probably regret it – but unable to resist the temptation – the young Jedi made a very expressive mocking face to his lover.

"You. Leia. I can't believe you're so... conventional."

Hazel eyes narrowed at that.

"Conventional, huh? I'll show you conventional..." the Corellian jumped off the bed and reached for his carrybag. It took less than a minute to find what he was looking for.

Luke couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Han returning with something white and fluffy in his hand.

"Look what I found in our trash dispenser" the Corellian gave a mischievous smile as he presented Fluffy Fantasia under his younger lover's nose. "Such a waste... I bet you would look great in it."

"Han!"

The boy's disgusted look didn't make the older man change his mind. He leaned down and softly touched Luke's lips with his own. His hand slid on the kid's lean chest and rubbed a nipple.

"H-Han..."

The Corellian spread butterfly kisses on Luke's face... neck... ears... shoulders... a rough hand caressed and squeezed a firm bottom.

"I'd love to... see you... in this li'l thingy here... Bet you're gonna look... hot... gorgeous..."

"Aren't... I... always?"

Han's laughter sounded incredibly light. Happy. Luke felt he would do anything to hear him laugh that way more often.

"Brat." the Corellian playfully bit the boy's shoulder then resumed his skillful caresses.

Luke closed his eyes unwillingly. Small sounds of pleasure were escaping from his lips. He was melting at his lover's hands. Soon he would do whatever Han asked and wouldn't care a bit for such an easy surrender.

* * *

_"That was quite... instructive."_

_"You must admit young Luke was never so... in tune with the Force."_

The two spectral Jedi Masters were once more in the bedroom, watching the two lovers. They were sound asleep, Han gloriously naked and Luke on top of him, still wearing the Fluffy Fantasia. For the first time in centuries Yoda looked really shocked, shaking his head wordlessly, eyes round as two diminutive full moons. On the other hand, Qui Gon seemed radiant.

_"Well, I only regret I cannot rewrite my book. There are so many things that have to be corrected, especially in the third chapter..."_

_"For you are dead, I thank the Force."_ Yoda finally managed to say.

_"I think we had better leave. Young Luke will certainly be furious if he sees us here."_

_"Anger, fear, aggression. The Dark Side of the Force they are."_

_"Yes Master, and we are going to see his **Ugly** Side if we don't leave now."_

Yoda grumbled a little more but nodded and made to follow Qui Gon, who was already fading. But when the human Jedi Master completely disappeared Yoda didn't do the same. He turned to Luke with a smirk plastered in his green face.

The ancient Jedi Master reached the Force and pressed a small button in Luke's costume.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

_**The End**_

* * *

_**Author's note:** that's it, an extra-long final chapter to make up for the long wait...I hope you enjoyed or, at least, smiled a little at yet another of my attempts at humor. _

**_Thanks a million to everybody who reviewed this story_**. You are the reason I write... ActChick13, discreet quiet, Kayu Silver, LabourXLove, Luke1, Oliversgurl, potterluvva, Sapadu, shadowcat15, Shinigami11, speed2, thank you all!


End file.
